Smile
by Hiwatari-Winchester addict
Summary: Summary : Max is sick of smiling, but still he forces one every time someone looks his way. Just once he wished he could smile because he really wanted to. One shot. Max-centric.


**Title : **Smile

**Summary :** Max is sick of smiling, but still he forces one every time someone looks his way. Just once he wished he could smile because he really wanted to. One shot. Max-centric.

* * *

**The one with Tyson**

He was sitting in the same swing for over an hour now. People were staring but he paid no attention. It was sort of weird after all, for a 17 year old boy to sit on the swing and even for over an hour at that. He wasn't even swinging; only sat there holding the chains and staring at the ground. His bright blonde hair was shining with lightly orange hue in the evening light. His baby blue eyes were shining with tears that sat there on edge of falling, but no-one paid attention to it.

He was occasionally watching a small family enjoying, just being together. The little kid was hanging on the monkey bars, laughing. His father was watching him proudly while his mother was telling him to be careful. He saw the kid slip as he was climbing down. The kid had barely scraped his knee but his mother immediately rushed forward and was fussing over him and his father telling him he was a big boy when the kid didn't cry.

He averted his eyes from the scene, thinking back in time and not finding similar scenario happening in his life. He snapped his head up and blinked when he heard his name being called. Big droplets of tears fell like crystals from his eyes and were gone in matter of seconds; soaked up by the ground where he stood. He looked in the direction from where he heard his name and saw his best friend waving his red cap at him from at the entrance of park. He waved back and nodded when he was called to come along. As they were walking together, the blunette asked if was okay. And he did what he always did, he smiled.

...

**The one with Rei**

He was with his friends watching a movie. They were all sprawled in various places on the floor and sharing popcorn between them. They were watching some romantic comedy and he had stopped paying attention somewhere after half an hour. He snapped his attention back to TV when he heard a door slam in the movie. He saw the kid in movie ran upstairs to lock himself in his room when he couldn't take any more of his parents' fighting.

He felt his eyes prick and he quickly excused himself. He slid the door to porch open and went outside. He was staring at the stars, thinking about his own parents. He felt for the kid, as he had also gone through the same. He remembered the time when they were a family and the time when his parents started fighting. It was not a good time. He had spent many nights crying. They had gotten divorced in the end and now, when they did meet, they at least tried to not fight. He thought it counted for something.

He didn't hear the quiet footsteps that had followed him and jerked when a hand landed softly on his shoulder. He turned and saw a lopsided smile with one fang sticking out of the smiling lips. Even with the smile, the unasked question was clear in the golden eyes. He shook his head once and in return of a raised dark eyebrow, he smiled.

...

**The one with Kenny**

He was practicing with his blade for a small charity match they had to participate in. But he couldn't control his blade on one of his attacks. He didn't know why he couldn't do it; if it was some problem in the blade or he wasn't concentrated enough.

He frowned when he lost control umpteenth time and the blade flew out of the practice dish. He picked it up and stared at it hard. Just what was wrong with it, or was it _him_. He remembered the times when his faithful bit-beast was stolen from him. He still didn't forgive himself even if his bit-beast did. He still blamed himself for all those losses. If only he was strong enough.. if only he wasn't weak.. he wouldn't have lost his partner so many times.

He could feel the warmth coming from his blade and felt the guilt increase. Even now, his loyal friend was trying to comfort him. Did he really deserve her? He felt the warm sensation increase and he knew he was being chided. His resulting smile was bittersweet and he huffed an aborted laugh.

And when the smallest and smartest one of his friends asked for his blade to see if there was any problem with it, he handed it over with a smile.

...

**The one with Kai**

He was back on the swing. It was almost nighttime and he was gently rocking himself on the swings; just aborted little movements of his legs. Tears were cascading down his cheeks along with occasional hiccups. His mother had broken another one of her promise. She was supposed to visit him and dad today. She didn't come; said she had an important project to work on in the lab.

Now, some project was more important for her than her family; more important than him. He hadn't seen her in over few months now. She promised! _She promised!_ How could she do this to him? Was he really not worth her time? Another wave of tears made their way down his face.

A throat clearing made him freeze. He thought he was alone, since everyone had left the park when he came there. He slowly lifted his head to gaze into shining crimson orbs. It was his captain, coach and friend; all in one. He could feel panic at the thought being caught crying.

He watched as the dual toned blunette walked towards him and leaned against the pole of the swing. Nothing was said between them for some time. He could feel the gaze of those eyes on him and sneaked a peek at them. He saw them looking at him but he couldn't find any judgment in them.

He waited for the questions to come but they never came; not even the standard 'are you okay'. But he supposed it was to be expected from his current companion. They stayed like that for a while and then words were spilling from him like waterfall. Everything he said was heard without any questions, any interruption.

He looked up when he was done and still found the gaze focused strongly on him and still not judging. He was thoroughly shocked when he saw a small smile grace the face. It was a tiny twitch of lips, barely there but it happened nonetheless. He realized then all he needed was someone to listen to him. Nothing but listen; no questions, no advices, no 'I'm sorry', nothing.

And he found that in the least expected place.

He returned the gesture done for him; a bright, close eyed, cheek hurting sincere smile.

* * *

**So, how is it? Please REVIEW!**

**Very special thanx to my beta Gemenice for helping me out with this! :DDD**


End file.
